Things left unsaid
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: A new brand of villains known as Nodachis wants their King back in Hueco Mundo and to do so, extra help is needed... BAMF Ichigo is expected and expect plot twists and WTF moments! eventual IchiRuki more info in the first chapter!
1. Prelude

This is no longer a collaboration because some one decided they wanted out... So!

This will be IchiRuki... but later on. It's a gradual thing.

Since we're introducing a new batch of OC villains, a Nodachi Dictionary will be posted at the end of each chapter later on when things actually get started 'cause this is just the intro that's setting the vibe of the whole story.

Epic fights later on are expected and character deaths are expected.

Ichigo and company will appear in the next chapter because he plays a significant role aswell...

It's rewritten.

It's sort of OC centric and Ichiruki centric

Read and review would be great!

It might take awhile to update since this fanfic requires long chapters inorder to make sense, so patience would be appreciated!

:)

* * *

Theme song

-Ayabie TheMe

* * *

_Where…. Am…. I….._

Wet glass was scattered all across the ground as the darkness cloaked it's existence an unknown figure lay there, among the shattered shards of glass, floating in and out of conscious. Trying to find a familiar face through the sheer darkness.

Her tired jet black eyes darted behind her wet brown hair-only to be greeted by the quiet darkness. Her mind was in a mess. She has no idea where she's at or how she even got there... All she has left are pieces of what she thinks is her childhood...

That's when vivid memories came flashing back….

_"Wait up Kasumi!"_

_"But I don't like the taste of cabbage mama…."_

_"But papa…."_

_"Hehehehe… Thank you Jiji-san!"_

She panicked.

She panicked and tried to do the only thing she knew in times like these. But... She couldn't. She couldn't lift her arm or even have the energy to do such a thing. She lost her touch. All hope seem to be lost… That was until she heard a voice call out to her...

"My...My.." The voice sweetly giggles, "Your Oji san betrayed you so badly..."

**RYOKA ALERT! RYOKA ALERT! RYOK ALERT!**

She went blank.

* * *

No one knows how Ai broke through the container, but one thing for sure was.

Ai was to never recall the past.

During the past few days, Ai has been under extreme supervision. Unohana has been carefully watching Ai's reistu grow steadily for the past few days, thinking what would become of her once she wakes up.

Whether Ai will revolt based on anger, misunderstandings, or sheer confusion is all up to her.

All Unohana knows is she has to brace herself once Ai awakes because she knows... She knows Ai and her Zanpakuto together is a deadly combination-which is why Unohana must talk to Ai's own Zanpakuto that has been sealed away by none other than Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Amai Hana.." Unohana quietly addressed as she faces the Zanpakuto carefully sealed away on a table next to Ai's bed, "If I release you from Soutaichoi's kido, do you promise to remain calm?"

...

No response.

Just as Unohana expected from a loyal zanpakuto as she lets out a huff, "Very well Amai-"

The slender dragon engraved red katana with a cute little bear key chain clipped onto the bottom of the hilt, glowed bright red as a sign of agreement.

A change of heart?

Unohana surprisingly nods as she turns around, releasing Amai Hana from Genryūsai's kido as a burst of nothing but sheer power and heat resonates in Ai's room.

A slender katana was felt grazing upon Unohana's neck as Amai Hana materializes in a nicely fitted simple red kimono decorated with orange fire lilies with her hair neatly pinned up in a bun as a full grown woman, "Tell everyone to-"

"May I request a favor from you?" Unohana quietly quipped, keeping her composure.

Amai Hana tilts her head to the left laughing. Requesting a favor from Amai Hana is out of the question. Why would she help the enemy known as the Gotei 13, who tried so hard to keep her sealed away from Ai? Other than that, no one-besides Ai, has ever asked her for a favor so what makes Unohana think she's in the position to ask for a favor?

"You requesting a favor?! Pft! I spit upon your request! After what everyone has done to Ai when she clearly saved-"

"I'd like you to keep Ai's past a secret from her…." Unohana politely continued. Unohana knew if she were to make any sudden movement Amai Hana wouldn't hold back from killing her on the spot because she knows Amai Hana is capable of that. But she also knows Amai Hana knew Unohana has as much of a chance to "kill" her aswell.

Amai Hana presses her red plump lips together and shakes her head. She can't just lie to Ai. If she did, it would break the trust Ai has bestowed upon her. Once that trust is broken Ai and Amai Hana would never be the same.

The dynamic between Amai Hana and Ai is different from other shinigamis and their zanpakuto-which is **ONE **of the things that make Amai Hana one of the two rarest Zanpakuto...

"Hmph," Amai Hana mocks, "that's just too-"

"Do you remember the dark night in Soul Society history?" Unohana quickly added, startling Amai Hana because she knows well what happened that night.. After all, Amai Hana is Ai's zanpakuto.

"Ai was lost in her emotions… You being one of the two rarest Zanpakuto with special abilities would know this-"

"Ai was confused!" Amai Hana was quick to defense. No one slanders Ai.

No one.

"I only did what was asked of me… I was protecting Ai from everyone who-"

Unohana shakes her head in disapproval because no matter how close Ai and Amai Hana are- At the end of the day Amai Hana is just a Zanpakuto. Nothing more.

"You are protecting Ai from herself by not speaking of the past…." Unohana sighed as she walks away from Amai Hana's blade, "I'll give you time alone with Ai... Just think about what we spoke about..."

And so, Unohana left. She left Amai Hana towering above Ai thinking to herself. She can't just take Ai and break free from here.. Not until Ai's reistu is fully restored and the fact that Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is still alive and well...

Amai Hana has a lot to think about...

Run the risk of being abandoned by Ai or run the risk of getting Ai sealed away for good.

_Maybe Unohana has a-_

**_No! I can't do that to Ai._**

_I can't deny Ai her freedom either..._

**_I can't deny her the tr-_**

"Hi there.." A innocent voice pipped, "I'll help you if you'll help me..."

**RYOKA ALERT! RYOKA ALERT! RYOK ALERT!**

**BRING THE RYOKA BACK ALIVE!**

An unknown figure bursts through the cold night breeze, lost and confused, she darts her black eyes all around the seireitei and sees no one. The only thing that she can sense the hostile vibe the seireitei is giving off... After all.. The only Ryoka now is the one that's lost and confused...

_Who was she? Why did she set me free?! What ever it was, I need to find Ai before-_

"RYOKA!" A voice boomed, startling the unknown figure, "You have no where to-"

The unknown figure unfurled her arm, murmuring, "Amai Doku..."

A slim black and white Kantana appears in her hand, but it quickly materializes into a full-grown woman dressed in a simple black kimono and a white butterfly obi with her black hair sloppily pinned up with black and red flower pins, leaving a few stray strands of hair grazing her pale cheek bones, she stands before the unknown figure, "Stand back Kasumi..."

"But-"

"Let your reistu restore it's self..." Amai Doku sweetly addresses, "I'll take care of him..."

Kasumi lets out a huff but sports a slight smile, "Go easy on him..."

Amai Doku giggles, "No problem!"

**_Just like nothing happened..._**

Amai Doku faces the blonde hair shinigami as her slender pale finger dramatically points at the blonde shinigami. "You! See that cute girl with the ridiculously long black hair there? She's off-limits... I'm your opponent, Amai-eh?"

"I'm Izuru Kira, fuku taichoi of division 3..." A slight grin graces upon the blonde haired shinigami as he stands before her, with a satisfied look, "Wabisuke's affects should be-"

Izuru's eyes widen. It can't be possible! Amai Hana is still standing tall after grazing Wabisuke across her left arm and back? How is this even possible?

Giggles ensue as Amai Doku sends a mischievous wink,"That's a pretty cool Shikai you got there... doubling the weight of your opponent...But... what happens when your opponent has no weight group?" A cheeky grin crept onto Amai Doku's plush red lips, "Let me show you a neat move of mine I've been dying to use..." Amai Doku closes her eyes as she whispers, "Bōmei ai..."

With a swift swing to the left with her left arm, black ribbons bursts out from her sleeve as they all lunge towards Izuru who attempts to shunpo away, only to fail when Amai Doku increases the speed giggling, "Poor shinigami... there is no use of running away... it'll eventually catch up to you... don't stray away from its warm embrace..."

Izuru shunpos faster only to be caught up in the black ribbons that held onto him and began to tightly wrap around his body, slowly crushing him while Amai Doku watches and sighs, "Stop moving so much... If you stop fighting back it wouldn't hurt so-"

"That's enough Amai Doku..." Kasumi unfurled her right arm as Amai Doku reluctantly goes back into shikai form, pouting, "We never have fun like this..."

The familiar touch of Amai Doku in her shikai form felt comforting in Kasumi's hand as she lets out a huff "We can't have fun now... We have to look for-"

Childish giggles were heard once Kasumi darted her eyes around. It was the same voice that helped her break free from the cold liquid that once surrounded her. It was the voice that claimed she could help her get her friend back.

"Guess who I have~" The voice sweetly cooed.

Kasumi's eyes widen as she breathlessly whispers, "Ai..."

"Correct you are!" The voice giggles as she batts her dark brown eyes, "I'm Yuriko and I want to strike a deal with you, but you'll find my proposal quite inticing since I have someone you care about on my side..."

_A proposal? _Kasumi inwardly thought, _Why would she need my help and Ai's-_

"Kasumi sama..." Amai Hana firmly held onto an unconscious Ai as she softly spoke up, "This is the only way to break free from the clutches of the Gotei 13..."

_Break free from the clutches of the Gotei 13..._

Kasumi look looked at the sweet voice that sweetly cooed at her, "Count me in."

The look on Yuriko's face brighten. Her plan was going sooo smoothly even Aizen would be proud. But that's later on...

Right now, Yuriko has different plans for Ai and Kasumi and some serious talking that needs to be done-though all Ai and Kasumi needs to know is that they need break someone out of "prison" after a short meeting somewhere else hidden in the dark tight cresses in Hueco Mundo-even Mayuri Kurotsuchi didn't notice.

It's the place where a new stronger evolved breed of Espadas that stayed behind and recuperated after Aizen failed to take over the Gotei 13. It's all part of Aizen's plan if anything were to go wrong... After all, Aizen is always one step ahead...

With a swift swing to the left with Yuriko's slender purple katana like blade, a blue void forms as Yuriko takes a quick glance at Kasumi and Amai Doku and happily pips, "Let's go~"

* * *

Day 2

Soul Society

* * *

It's been 5 years since the horrible war where you took our King away from us. So. I'm taking away your little secret-but of course that took some convincing since the "Zanpakuto" I encountered insisted on saving someone else as well.

(I think you know who I am speaking about.)

So. I'm giving you 30 days.

30 days to let our King go before I unleash everything I have...

Including your dark secret and her friend.

-Yuriko

The confused quiet loomed over Captains' Assembly Hall. They don't know what to make of what happened, nor does every in the Gotei thirteen knows why the two sudden out bursts of Ryokas intruding the seireitei was kept in secrecy. Only Shunsui, Unohana, and Jūshirō knows about Yamamoto's past-well, it was more like them experiencing that tragic night where Yamamoto lost more than he bargained for...

But now?

Now is the time Yamamoto revisits the past...

The time Yamamoto explains how serious this situation is-especially when it was to do with his past.

It was difficult for Yamamoto to speak of the past events. It's something he wishes to never speak of, but in cases like this... He had no choice but to explain to everyone who Ai and Kasumi really are and what they are capable of. But most importantly, how they broke free, who broke them free and why they were broken free.

The Captains' Assembly Hall remained silent after Genryūsai's explanation. They were waiting. Just waiting on him to tell them what to do as Yamamoto silently stood there thinking to himself. Thinking how he can stop this war before it starts... Before Ai remembers her past... But...

There is nothing he can do right now. Genryūsai has no idea where Ai and Kasumi went, they disappeared with the unknown Ryoka which only meant one thing...

Yamoto loudly clears his throat as he heavily thumps his zanpakuto against the ground, "We prepare for war!"

* * *

Day 2

Hueco Mundo

* * *

A fixed night covers the sky, an "everlasting white desert" covers the land with a black as the white sky that hovers about the "everlasting white desert". The large amount of white sand dunes that's littered with white boulders-it was Hueco Mundo, or what's left of it.

Within the dark tight cresses in Hueco Mundo is a secret "lair" where the fourteen new stronger breed of arrancars who evolved to a different form beyond the Espadas, patiently waited for their "king's" arrival- but, until then, Yuriko will be taking care of things and she's going to make sure the King of Hueco Mundo is back.

But that's until later.. Right now, Yuriko has Kasumi and Ai wrapped around her finger. After all, when Ai and Kasumi are fighting together..

That's when hell breaks lose.

Within the dark tight cresses in Hueco Mundo is the secret "lair" where the fourteen new stronger breed of arrancars who evolved to a different form beyond the Espadas are known as "Nodachi"

The Nodachi wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for thier small little quirks that allowed them to surpass the powers of any Espada that failed Aizen.

They all gather around the white stone table, patiently waiting for Yuriko's arrival. Waiting on her to tell them about the newest addition. Some are interested, while others-well, they aren't too keen about the newest addition.

A heavy angry _THUMP!_ against the white stone meeting table sent vibrations throughout the room. The 7th Nodachi known as Katsu leans back against his chair as he rolled his eyes scoffing, "We don't need them! We're strong enough to take the damned Shinigami down with one-" A swift dodge to the left Katsu on edge as he instinctively shoots a glare at the 10th Nodachi known as Noriko who quietly sits with her patent content look-she speaks.

"My, my, my...Katsu.. Your dodging skills are still as sharp as ever..." Noriko mockingly batts her glossy dark blue eyes as a thin white web like thread recoils back into her mouth. "But it seems as if your intelligence need a little more sharpening..."

Katsu's pale brown eyes seethed with anger. No one makes a mockery out of him and lives to tell about it. No one.

"Noriko..." Katsu angrily gritted once his heavily calloused hand tightly clasps upon his slender Tamashī Ha . "Seems like you have a death-"

The door finally slowly creaks once the soft nimble foots entered the spacious white room where her fourteen Nodachis waited for her...

"My lovely Nodachi..." Yuriko's tiny voice pipped as she proudly strides into the room with her head held high, ignoring the current tension in the room, "I have wonderful news about our latest edition to our family... But!" A slight grimace smile crept upon Yuriko's lips. Even if she looks and sound like a cute innocent little girl, the ill intentions undertone in her cute voice makes Yuriko that much more sinister.

"I want to add two more people to our wonderful family of 14 which makes 16 but there are only 14 seats... " Yuriko's eyes significantly darkens as her voice grew darker, "Everyone is to bring me a head of a Shinigami by the end of 4 days to secure their seat as a Nodachi."

Everyone in the room bursts out in laughter when hearing Yuriko's challenge. Bringing her a shinigami's head was simple. Anyone in the room can bring a shinigami's head back, no problem..

But there is always a underlying twist behind everything Yuriko says...

"What if we all bring you a head of a Shinigami?" The 9th Nodachi known as Masumi finally spoke, "How will we secure our seat as a Nodachi?"

"The higher the rank of the shinigami's head increases your probability of securing your seat as a Nodachi... But~" Yuriko giggles at the thought of what she's about to say since it is a brutal Dog eat Dog scenario shes puting the Nodachi through.

"If you have the head of lowest ranked Shinigami out of everyone.. Consider yourself dead... BUT!" Yuriko now happily pips as she childishly smiles. "There are two shinigamis I want back alive..."

* * *

Day 2

Hueco Mundo

Ai, Kasumi, Amai Hana, Amai Doku, Yuriko

* * *

The sound of footsteps walking to and fro was all that could be heard in the Kido enforced room. No one was to interrupt what was happening within that room where Ai and Kasumi-including thier zanpakuto, resided.

Exstensive healing was crucial since Ai has yet to fully restore her reistu... Though, the moment where Kasumi has Ai at a steadier pace for Ai to fully restore her reistu, Yuriko comes knocking on the door.

"Hellloooo~" Yuriko's voice sweetly coos, "It's alright if we come in?"

_We?_ Amai Hana internally thought as she intently watched over Ai. _What does she mean by We?_

Taking a quick glance at Amai Doku who nods, Amai Hana speaks.

"Who else is with you?"

"Just me and a few Nodachis I'd like to introduce you to..."

An eyebrow arched once she looked at Amai Doku who was already prepared for any sneak attacks that might come their way.

The door slowly slides open to the sight of a smiling Yuriko and three unfamiliar faces. Amai Doku was ready to attack.

"Nodachis?" Amai Hana quizically tilted her head. "What are Nodachis?"

A sly glint beamed upon Yuriko's red eyes as she proudly introduces her three favorite Nodachis and explains to her who they are and why they are here, reassuring Amai Hana and Amai Doku their safety is top priority in Hueco Mundo.

After all, Yuriko knew she had to develop some kind of trust between them and what better way than to offer the security of her three favorite Nodachis who don't have to go through the "thining of the herd?"

The sound of blades being sheathed was the sound of assurance-Yuriko noticed that.

"So!" Yuriko happily chrips, "I guess you can trust us with our presence?"

Amai Doku and Amai Hana both shared looks before they look at Yuriko and nodded, "Under one condition..."

An eyebrow arches, "And that condition is?"


	2. It begins

Theme Song-

Yoshida Brothers - Rising

* * *

Day 4

Real World

**Ichigo**

* * *

The sun slowly sinks down as Karin and Yuzu both casually walk with each other back home. It was one of the typical walks thay have with one another, playful banter and laughter-but this walk was different.

Different as in a hollow up ahead different-which was odd to Karin.

Sure, Karin isn't as strong as Ichigo, but she can sense hollows and see spirits, so why did Karin just notice the hollow now?

"Yuzu..." Karin gently pulled Yuzu back. Karin felt it. Even if Karin herself, can take care of the hollow on her own. It's just, Karin doesn't want Yuzu to get caught up and end up in the clutches of a hollow. Not when they're still far away from-

A shrill scream was heard- and it was deathly close. Just a few blocks away and Karin, out of instinct signals Yuzu to stay put as she ran towards the shrill screams that screamed for help. Though, the moment Karin arrived at the scene, the hollow was already disintegrating and bellowing in pain. All Karin saw was a little girl in a mandarin collar, black back zipper, double slits, short sleeves, ankle length, white silk satin with Black and white Lotus embodied at the bottom Qipao. The little girl was tilting her head.

Doom ran through Karin's veins once the little girl slowly smile at her. It was the little girl who took care of the hollow.. The little girl who screamed for help. The little girl who plan the trap that ended so perfectly well- Aizen would be so proud of her.

"Hi there! I'm Yuriko and I'm guessing your Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister.." The happy smile on Yuriko's face turn grimace once Yuriko uttered Ichigo's name. After all, Ichigo is part of the reason why Aizen is locked up. "Because, if you are... I have a little suggestion I'd like to offer..."

Backing up a little, Karin stood her ground as she boldly spoke to Yuriko, "Stay away from Ichi nii, and Yuzu!"

This here- this humored Yuriko. A mere human such as Karin threatening Yuriko who could easily crush her skull within a blink of an eye?

Quietly laughing, Yuriko shakes her head smiling, "It seems like you don't get it... That was rhetoric statement... You don't get to choose and neither does your cute little sister... Right?" Yuriko's red eyes slowly trailed away towards one of her favorite Nodachis who has an unconscious Yuzu tightly wrapped in what seems like a thin web thread coming from her sleeve, "Noriko?"

"Yes Yuriko sama..." Noriko politely replied as she firmly holds onto Yuzu, "This little girl was crying for the safety of her-"

Both Yuriko and Noriko quickly dodges to the left, avoiding Karin's impromptu kick that thoroughly impressed Yuriko. Yuriko knew Karin was able to take down a weak hollow no doubt, but to experience Karin's kick first hand? That there is impressive for a human.

"Let go of YUZU!" Karin screamed as Yuriko glares at Karin. At this point, Yuriko doesn't feel like putting up with Karin's bullshit, so Yuriko looks at Noriko from the corner of her eyes, whispering to her, "You know what to do..."

A grin graces Yuriko's face once she signals Noriko to go on ahead and leave back to Hueco Mundo with Yuzu because Yuriko has things under control, after all, her plan is nicely falling into place-just like she planed.

"Basically at this point," Yuriko notions an unconcious Yuzu as she continues to watch Karin, "you can either come with us peacefully or we'll have to take you by force-but of course that would cause a scene and a scene is is not what I want to create. So." With the snap of Yuriko's finger, a flash of blue passes Yuriko the moment Karin goes unconscious and falls into the 3rd Nodachi's arms who is also known as Isamu who grinned a malicious toothy grin.

Everything is going according to plan... All Yuriko needs to do is wait. Wait till the "fish" takes the "bait"

Though it didn't take long for someone to appear..

That someone being none other than...

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Yuriko grinned as she proudly stood yards away from him. "The famed "shinigami" that played a big role in taking our king away from us..." Yuriko's eyes significantly darkens. "But. You can fix that mistake so you can undo that wrong. Neh?" Yuriko tilts her head as a grimace grin creeps onto her lips. "How would you like to make a deal with me?"

Ichigo's eyes widen the moment he sees an unconscious Karin being carried by a bright green haired man with a distinct blue lip gauge. The man with the distinct blue lip gauge, grinned a malicious grin at him because the man with distinct blue lip gauge known as Isamu knew Ichigo can't lay a finger on him, because if he did, Karin's life in the palm of his hand.

What's running through Ichigo's mind?

Anger.

Anger was what Ichigo felt once he saw Yuzu and Karin unconscious. He was livid to the point where he lost it- without saying a word, he lunges towards Yuriko yelling, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A blast of black reistu was felt as Ichigo's shikai attack bursts right through while Yuriko just stood there and with the flick of her wrist, the blast of black reistu disappears, nowhere to be seen.

"Now." Yuriko calmly confronts Ichigo, "I'll disregard that attack seeing that you're going to have an oppertunity of a life time... I'm going to offer you before you make another careless attack and risk the life of your beloved little sisters..."

Anger shined upon Ichigo's bronze eyes, he was damned pissed off and was no mood to negotiate so, on impulse, he lunges towards Yuriko screaming, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Another blast of black reistu bursts from Ichigo's shikai as Yuriko signal her Nodachis to stand back as she merely flicks her wrist, surprising Ichigo who saw his attack disappear.

"Now that you know, now matter how many times you use that same attack it will not wor-"

"BANKAI!"

Yuriko face palms as the burst of nothing but power radiated all around her. It was nothing compared to what Yuriko is going to offer him.

With eyes narrowed and eye brow arched, Yuriko casually speaks, "This is it? Is this all that you-"

"EL DIRECTO!"

* * *

Day 4

Soul Society

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Yachiro Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake..**

* * *

Pressure and urgency loomed over the Seireitei once the order to prepare for war was issued. Everyone was on edge as blades clash in hopes to increase power or to maintain Bankai.

After the battle with Aizen, everyone trained harder than ever to attain the level of power that could possibly be the equal of Aizen...

Though, behind closed doors in the more secretive of rooms of division 1 harbors Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Yachiro Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake.. They are the only ones that know about the true power of both Ai and Kasumi...

But, does Ai and Kasumi really hate Soul society that much they seek nothing but vengence? Or is it just unresolved emotions that allowed their inner power to wreak havoc?

Though, one was for sure though...

They have to prevent Ai and Kasumi from activating bankai.

Their bankai was nearly the death of Soul society...

It's a long story when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had a family.. A family that ultimately met their demise...

But that's later on cause right now because the "Ryoka" want one thing and one thing only...

Aizen.

It's Aizen the Ryokas want and it's Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake that's going to make it impossible for them to break through.

More so they think because the Nodachis are the ones who kept hidden in the dark crevasse of Hueco Mundo...It's the Nodachis the Gotei 13 remain oblivious about.

The talk was short and brief. There wasn't any need for unnecessary preactionaries because everyone in the secretive of room of division 1 knew what happened during that one dark night in Soul Soci-

**RYOKA ALERT! RYOKA ALERT!**

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake on cue- within a blink of an eye, were all poised and ready for any attack the Ryoka has to offer.

* * *

Day 4

Soul Society

Nodachi

* * *

Roughly bursting through the purple gash above the Seireitei stands the "famed" 12 Nodachis who all search for their required Shinigami head. They stood towering over the seireitei-that's when the alarm went off.

**RYOKA ALERT! RYOKA ALERT!**

"Ahhh shit." Groaned Masaru the moment he casually flicked his calloused hand. "Looks like we're been figured out."

"If we were quiet and still the shinigami wouldn't even know what hit them." Ekibyō quietly added as she hid her face behind her signature violet fan. That was when she found the head she'll be harvesting.

"I think I found the head I'll be harvesting~" Ekibyō eagarly chirped once she disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Masaru looks at everyone behind him. "Let's get this over with."

Without saying anything else, everyone dispersed within a beat of a heart.

**Let the chaos begin.**

* * *

Day 4

Soul Society

**Omaeda**

* * *

**RYOKA ALERT! RYOA ALERT!**

The stealth force bursts into action as they all blend themselves in with their surroundings-after the tension filled meeting Soi Fon had with Sou Taichou? Soi Fon made it her sole responsibility to take care of the Ryoka. Soi fon had much pride and expectations of her subordinates.. Though Omeada.. Not so much.

_"I don't care where you go, just stay out of my way."_

That was what Doi Fon told him as he ponders about, to and fro, occasionally cramming his greasy hand iinto his bag of chips before stuffing it in his mouth.

Letting out a deep grunt, Omeada tosses the empty bag of chips to the side, wiping his greasy hands with his Shihakushō. "Stupid Ryoka.." He mumbled while chip crumbs sprinkle out of his mouth. "I bet I could take them down easy, piece of cake-"

Laughter alerted Omeada who quickly dropped his bag of chips and unsheathed his zanpakuto. Omeada at this point-this confidence level is at the top of it's game..

"Come out you lousy Ryoka!"Omeada obnoxiously yells as his eyes darted all around him."Where the hell are you and who the hell are-"

"I'm the stupid Ryoka you could easily take care of-but." Ekibyo, slowly peels herself away from the dark shadows, revealing nothing more than a full grown woman with her short black hair pinned up to the side with the white bones of those whom she killed personally.

She laughs and malicious laughter once she stood before Omeada. Ekibyo knew what she was doing, she just likes to play a little before she harvests his head.

Whipping out her fan, she covers her signature grimace smile as her green eyes gleamed. "I prefer the name, Ekibyo..."ng.."


	3. 3 Days

Theme Song

**DIAURA - Beautiful creature**

* * *

Day 4

Real World

**Ichigo**

* * *

**Previously during Chapter two..**

_Yuriko face palms as the burst of nothing but power radiated all around her. It was nothing compared to what Yuriko is going to offer him._

_With eyes narrowed and eye brow arched, Yuriko casually speaks, "This is it? Is this all that you-"_

_"EL DIRECTO!"_

With a dramatic face palm, Noriko and Isamu casually stood behind Yuriko who merely unfurled her arm and flicked her wrist- and within an instant, Chad's attack disappears before it even hits them. This stunned Chad. How can Yurko so easily deflect thier attacks with such ease?

Proudly standing, Yuriko clears her throat and faces Ichigo, ignoring Chad. "As I was saying, attack us again, and that's the last you'll see of your cute little sisters.."

Tensions grew high as he watched Yuzu and Karin shallowly breathing. He can't just go on and attack, not when Yuriko can easily kill both Karin and Yuzu.

This left Ichigo conflicted.

"ICHIGO!" Chad boomed as he broke into Ichigo's thoughts. "WHAT'S GOING-"

Yuriko take a quick glance at Noriko who nods as she looks at Chad, lifting her hand she points at him as multiple strans of thin web like thread shot out from her loosely fitted purple silken sleeve, quickly engulfing Chad as Chad struggled to breathed. Ichigo's eyes widen as he tightly clenches onto his shikai. At this point he's beyond pissed and Yuriko noticed that and noted Noriko to stop, which she more than obediently does.

Noriko slowly recoils her strans of thin web like thread, bringing an unconcious Chad towards her as he dangles in the air.

"As you can see Ichigo Kurosaki." Yuriko happily pips as she takes a good look at Chad before looking at Ichigo. "All odds are against you. You lay a finger on anyone of us, your friend here and your cute little sisters get to meet our blades..."

Angrily gritting his teeth, Ichigo watches his two sisters and best friend captured. Captured by an unknown foe that's going to offer him a deal. Though, what kind of deal is that?

"What's the deal?" Ichigo gritted between his teeth as a smile beams on Yuriko's face. She's very happy with the way things progressed since Soul society will meet thier demise.

Proudly standing up tall and straight, Yuriko began her explanation and what they expect from Ichigo by offering him power beyond his imagination. Only if Ichigo agrees to Yuriko's plan, will she let Karin and Yuzu go... If he doesn't?

Both Karin and Yuzu will meet thier demise.

"SO!" Yuriko happily peps, "It's a big transition, so when times comes, you know what to do. But! While we wait for you to decide," Yuriko snaps her finger as Isamu grunted and swung his crescent Tamashī Ha, forming a purple void. "We're going to take your little sisters with us... Just in case you-"

A flash of black passes Yuriko, yelling, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A sigh was released once Yuriko effortlessly flicks her wrist, and Ichigo's attack disappears once Noriko and Isamu walk through the purple void, carrying both Yuzu and Karin while Yuriko stood before Ichigo, only a few feet away, she boldly speaks to him.

"As you can see Ichigo Kurosaki. If you follow us into our domain, you signed your death wish. Lay a finger on me, you signed your cute little sister's death wish. The choice is all yours Ichigo Kurosaki..."

With that being said, Yuriko quickly turns around, and happily prances her way towards the purple void and enters it as it quickly dissolves away, leaving Ichigo beyond livid and helpless.

Shit. He's confused as hell.

All Ichigo knows is he can't tell Urahara because, if he did, Karin and Yuzu will be the reason why they died and that will weight on Ichigo's conscience like a house of bricks.

**_Tell anyone of our arrangement and the heads of your cute little sisters will be sent to you._**

* * *

Soul Society Day 4

**Iba**

* * *

**Ryoka alert! Ryoka alet!**

Iba shunpos around the chaos induced seireitei, attempting to sense out the Ryoka-though, it seems like the Ryoka sense him out instead.

Masuyo, the disconjoined man whose joints seem to protrude a little oddly than you would think, stood before Iba with his long gray hair leading to his waist, covered his face as it slowly swayed side to side, never revealing his identity. Only Yuriko knows how he looks like and lived to confirm she has seen his looks but doesn't tell anyone how he looks based on confidentially she has with each and every Nodachi under her.

He was quiet the whole time he stood before Iba. not a single word came out of him-Iba wasn't sure himself if the Ryoka was even breathing, but one thing for sure, Iba didn't appreciate the sound lips being licked.

Standing his ground, Iba boldly confronts the Ryoka, "Ryoka!" Iba loudly boomed. "Who are you and-"

"The name isn't important,"Masuyo's voice manically cracked, "The only thing that matters now," The sound of lips being licked was loud and wanting, "I finally get feast on Shinigami flesh once I retrieve your head in exchange for my seat..."

_Retrieve my head in exchange for his seat?! What the hell is he talking about!?_

With eyes narrowed and zanpakuto in hand, Iba stares at the Ryoka, "What the hell do you mean by-"

Blades clash as the Ryoka's long gray hair started to give way, slowly revealing his facial features. Masuyo wickedly laughs. "Shinigami! Your head is mine!"

* * *

Soul Society Day 4

**Hanataro**

* * *

**Ryoka Alert! Ryoka Alert!**

Division 4 barracks are filled with nothing but chaos and havoc as everyone runs around preparing for-what seems like an impending war. Unohana is nowhere to be seen and our little Hanataro is confused with the chaos surrounding him as he aimlessly bumbled him away all around the seireitei, in hopes of running into a shinigami that's in need of aid...

Poor Hantaro and his obliviousness.

But luckily for Hanataro, he'll be facing the wrath of someone who has a soft spot for boys like him.

Dashing before Hanataro, the 12th Nodachi known as Kiyoko stood before him, grinning as she batted her shiny brown eyes. "Hey there Shinigami..."

Hanataro squeals in terror as he turns all different shades of red before he jumped back and dropped down on his knees, begging to be let free-this only made Kiyoko laugh.

"Silly little boy," She sweetly batts her thick long eye lashes, smiling, "I'm not like the other Nodachis who kill cute innocent things _wrecklessly_...When I harvest your head, I'll make sure you're dead so you don't feel that excruciating pain of-"

"Hanataro..."

Hantaro's eyes widen the moment he sees someone he admires and fears...

"Tai chou..."

* * *

Soul Society Day 4

**Renji**

* * *

**Ryoka Alert! Ryoka Alert!**

Heavily huffing, Renji wipes away beads of sweat beaming down his face as he looks around. He's been training hard for the past few years to hone his powers and skills.

Quickly putting on his Shihakushō, Renji shunpos towards his division barracks, figuring out what to do in times like this. Though, Renji couldn't help but realize something. He has been shunpoing for the past few minutes.. It takes him less than a minute to get back to his division barracks and that tree looks familiar.

What the hell is going on!?

Stopping right in his tracks, Renji looks around with his calloused hand firmly clenching on his Zanpakuto-was that the sound of tree leaves rustling?

"RYOKA!" Renji boomed, "Show your-"

A quick dodge to the left earned Renji a slight cut on his left arm as deep hearty chuckle accompanied it.

"Not bad for a Shinigami..."

Renji's eyes darted all around him as the atmosphere around him grew tense. Nothing but green rustling trees surrounded him. This confused Renji. He's losing track of where he is. Everything seems to repeat it'self like an never ending maze.

"Ya confused yet?" The deep hearty voice taunted. "Cause the only way out is when someone dies..."

* * *

Soul Society Day 4

**Rukia**

* * *

**Ryoka Alert! Ryoka Alert!**

Violet eyes beamed wide open as she shunpos around the choas induced Seireitei. She felt the overbearing and unfamiliar spirit pressure. She just doesn't know she was being followed until...

"Your head is mine Shinigami..."

The malicious voice whispers to her from behind. Shivers were sent through Rukia's body as she shunpoed ahead, turning around to face the malicious whisper only to be greeted by nothing. This here, confuses Rukia because she was so sure she heard a voice calling out-

"You shinigami are so slow.."

There it is! That voice that eludes Rukia as she looks around cautiously.

"Show yourself RYOKA!" Rukia yelled as the voice laughs at her. "Shinigami, Shinigami..." The silky smooth voice taunted, "I'm going t rip your head off..."

* * *

Hueco Mundo Day 4

**Karin and Yuzu**

* * *

In the quiet halls of Hueco Mundo, the 1st Nodachi known as Masaru, guards the room where Ai, Kasumi, Amai Hana, and Amai Dokuy resided.

A heavy sigh was released once Amai Hana stood next to Amai Doku. They were both best friends-which makes sense since Ai and Kasumi are best friends.

"Hey Amai Hana..." Amai Doku finally broke teh silence as she quietly nudges, "Do you think Ai chan will remember what happened in the past?"

Amai Hana takes a quick glance at as Kasumi-herself attempts tp heal Ai. The tiny beads of sweat trickling down her Kasumi creamy white skin was a ckear sign Ai won't be awake anytime soon.. This worried Amai Hana. Sure, Amai Hana is practically an older sister to Ai- but Amai Hana is also Ai's zanpakuto. That's the difference between Ai's and Kasumi's Zanpakuto to other random Shinigami. Thier connection with thier Zanpakuto runs so deep, it's nearly impossible for any shinigami to reach the caliber they have.

That is why Yuriko needs Ai and Kasumi. Only they are capable of the sure destruction of soul Society

"I really hope so.." Amai Hana sighs as she rubs her face. "I'd hate to be the one telling her about what her Jiji san-"

"Helllloooo~~" Yuriko's voice happily pipped while Kasumi kept her focus on Ai.

The door slowly creaks open to the sight of Noriko holding onto an unconscious Yuzu, and Isamu holding onto an unconscious Karin while Yuriko herself stood infront of them with her head held high.

Both Amai Hana and Amai Doku quickly advances Noriko and Isamu as they took Yuzu and Karin away and gently held them in thier arms. Amai Hana looks at Amai Doku and whispers to her, "Don't they remind you when Ai sama and Kasumi sama when they were little?"

A quiet chuckle was released once Amai Doku reminses about the times where Ai and Kasumi were little kids without a care.

"Yes, yes they do... I wonder if-"

"I'm sorry," Yuriko oddly interrupts, "but can she go faster 'cause we're pressed for ti-"

The cold touch of Amai Doku's blade hovered against Yuriko's neck as Noriko sprung into action and quickly directed her thin web like thread from her sleeve around Amai Doku's neck. That's when Amai Hana unfurled her left as she continues to hold onto Yuzu with her right arm.

As Amai unfurled her left arm, a small fire lily appears and Amai Doku's eyes widen, she has seen that attack before and knows the damange it can create. Though, the thing is, is Amai Hana really going to use that move?

The tension was running high between Amai Hana, Amai Doku, Yuriko and Noriko. No one made a move-that was until Isamu broke the silence.

"Ladies, ladies..." Isamu's vivid neon green eyes gleamed as he seductively coaxed everyone. "Less hate more love! Now, who wants to start off with a wet T-sh-"

Heavy foot steps enter the room and there is an awkward silence. Masaru, lets out a heavy sigh as he rubs his face with his calloused hand. "Yuriko sama, _they_ have returned back."

Happily squealing, Yuriko quickly apologizes for any miscommunications and blames everything on herself for being so _young _and _naive _and signals Noriko to withdraw her thread which she reluctantly does as Amai Doku withdraws her blade. Amai Hana?

The fire lily still exists in the palm of Amai Hana's hand as she watches Yuriko. Amai Hana doesn't fully trust Yuriko and Yuriko plans to change all that. But that's later on because she has some other business she needs to tend to.

As Yuriko happily heads out the door with her favorite Nodachis trailing her, Amai Hana whispers to Amai Doku, "I think I made the wrong choice to trust her..."

* * *

Day 4

Real World

**Ichigo, Urahara**

* * *

The quiet lingered above Urahara's place once Yuriko left. It been like this for the past few minutes between Ichigo and Urahara. Ichigo takes a sip of tea and stares straight ahead, Urahara following suit and does the same- Though.

Urahara lost his paitence and spoke up.

"Kurosaki san..."Urahara now studies Ichigo's reaction. Urahara knows Ichigo Ichigo has information on what Urahara knows as Nodachis.

How?

Wll, let's just say, the sould of dead speak in Hueco Mundo. Warning Uraharaanout a impending war between the Nodachis and shinigamis. Though, Urahara doesn't exactly know where the Nodachis are located nor does he know what they want. But. That's when Ichigo comes in. Urahara knows Ichigo Ichigo knows something about the Nodachis. After all, Ichigo did go against some of them and Ichigo came out unscathed...

"That's all I know." Ichigo's eyes trailed away. He really wasn't sure if he should tell Urahara about the deal he made with Yuriko- That is if Yuriko keeps her end of the deal.

Urahara's eyes darken. Ichigo's fidgeting uneasiness and lack of concern for his-now hostaged sisters?

Shit was going down and and Ichigo can't say a thing, because, if he did, Karen's and Yuzu's death with weight on him like a toon of bricks and Urahara knows this.

"What about your little sisters?" Urahara boldly questioned. "Are you going to go and saved-"

"I can't." Ichigo angrily gritted his teeth. Ichigo rememnbered the deal he made with Yuriko. It was crystal clear to him what would happen if Ichigo enters Hueco Mundo. Karin and Yuzu's head will be delievered to him and that's the shit he doesn't want.

"I told you what would happen if I went there..." Ichigo quietly mumbles as Urahara slowly folds his fan.

"Did your father tell you about the release of two captive girls in Soul Society?"

An eye brow arches once Urahara mentions Soul Society when clearly, the focus should be focused in on getting Karin and Yuzu back. What possible connection can be made between Soul Society and-

"Your father, Isshin is in Soul Society... And..." Urahara's eyes darkens. "He's there fighting."

"What?!" Ichigo slams his fists against the table, seething with nothing but sheer anger. "What didn't you tell me about-"

"Has Isshin told you about his niece?"

Stunned, Ichigo stares at Urahara stupidly. Ichigo has no memory of having a cousin. So What the hell does Urahara mean by Isshin having a niece- Urahara thoroughly noted Ichigo's ignorance.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you because it's not my story to-"

"I get it." Ichigo lets out a deep huff as he gets up, surprising Urahara. "I need to get to Soul Society now to help out."

"What about your little sis-"

"They wouldn't dare lay a finger on Karin or Yuzu..." Ichigo angrily gritted at the mere thought of Yuriko smiling at him- he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off her face.

"I will tear up Hueco Mundo."

* * *

Hueco Mundo Day 4

**Ai, Kasumi, Amai Hana, Amai Doku, Karin, Yuzu**

* * *

Within the reistu suppressed room contains two new little unconscious twin girls-human girls to be exact. Two human girls that are comfortably situated on a makeshift bed created by non other than Amai Hana and Amai Doku.

The pair, Amai Hana and Amai Doku, watched over the twins, practically swooning over them.

"Aww... Look a the light haired one!" Amai Hana gently pokes Yuzu's cheeks, "She looks a lot like Ai sama when she was younger... Expect for the obivious hair color difference-ow!"

Pouting, Amai Hana quickly recoils her hand, rubbing it as Amai Hana's orange eyes gleamed at Amai Doku. "What was that for?"

"You're going to wake her up and scare her, that's what." Amai Hana huffed before Amai Doku took a quick glance at Kasumi who diligently heals her best friend Ai. "How much longer do you think it wll take for Ai chan to fully wake-"

"Amai Doku! Amai Doku!" Amai Hana urgently nudges her arm, "She's awake! She's awake! She's mwaph!"

A pair of scared brown eyes looked around the sheer white room as she caustiously around as she huddled up next to her twin, nudging her awake- Amai Hana swooned over the cuteness of Yuzu's scared vulnerable aura surrounding her.

"It's okay," Amai Hana sweetly coos, "We aren't going to hurt you... You remind me too much of Ai sama when she was y-"

"WAIT!" Amai Doku beamed, her eyes widen as she hit an epiphany.

Everything seemed to make sense. Why Ai and Kasumi were both "saved,"why Yuzu looks oddly like Ai, and why both Yuzu and Karin were kidnapped.

It all made sense.

Well, on the identity of Yuzu and Karin that is.

Though, one thing for sure, Amai Hana and Amai Doku wanted to make sure thier "epiphany" was right or not, so what better way than to question the cute little girl Amai Hana was swooning over?

Nudging Amai Hana, Amai doku whispers to her, "Go on and ask her."

Amai Hana's red eyes happily beamed because she was dying to speak to the scared cute little girl that resembles Ai so much. So, Amai Hana slowly walks towards Yuzu and bends down to her level- Yuzu scoots away from Amai Hana. "Please don't hurt us..."

Eyes glittered as Amai Hana swooned over Yuzu's vulnerability and sweetly cooed, "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to ask you a few questions..."

Meekly, Yuzu looked up at a swooning Amai Hana. "Questions?"

"Yes." Amai Hana softly replied. "Just a few questions and we'll let you settle in..."

Causiously, Yuzu looked around and sees Amai Doku hovering around-what seems like a girl not much older than herself, healing her friend. But still. Yuzu was still on guard when she spoke to Amai Hana.

"Okay." Yuzu quietly replies. "You can ask me some questions."

Squealing from happiness, Amai Hana scoots closer to Yuzu, hoping to gain some trust from the cute little girl that resembles so much like Ai.

"Do you known a man named..."

* * *

Day 4

Soul Society

**Omaeda**

* * *

"Che," An arrogant grin appears on Omeada's face once he stares Eibikiyo down. "I'm Omeada, fuku taichoi of division 2-"

Laughter spills from Ebikiyo's lips as she kept her fan hid her smile, "Oh goody, I finally get to have some fun..." Slowly, Eibikiyo's slender fraile arm lifts itself as as opens her palm. "Don't disappoint me now..." A small bloody gapping hole forms in Eibikiyo's hand as squirmish childish squeals bursts from the palm of Eibikiyo's hand...

Screams now formed as the form of a small slimey, boney litter crittier that helplessly squealed and squirmed at the cold touch of the cement ground. Eibikiyo looked at the helpless boney critter and cooed at him, "I know, I know... I'm sorry it's not the nice white sandy ground you've grown accustom to...But... I promise you we're going to have fun today!" Squeals of delight brusts from the small little boney critter who shook off the bloody slime covering it, revealing the sharp blade like back bones petruding out it's spine, It's pitch black eyes gleamed nothing but pure evil.

Ebikiyo fans herself proudly as she directs her attention at Omeada. "It seems like Shō is more than ready to play...Don't disappoint us now..." Ebikiyo's eyes darkens, "Fuku taichou..."

Omeada's eyes widen in disbelief with what he saw. There was no way Eibikiyo's frail slender hand could produce that monster... But then again, The Nodachis are a mysterious bunch that likes to keep to themselves...

Omeada scoffed. Even if that-that thing looks meancing, it's like a little puppy trying to be scary and Omeada isn't buying in. Infact, Omeada mocks Ebikiyo's "Pet"

"Che, You get your own pet to fight for you because you're too weak to fight me head on-"

Low rumbling growls was felt-It was Shō who growled at Omeada for insulting Ebikiyo like that. No one insults her and live to tell about it-Shō will make sure of that. But, Ebikiyo wants to play.

"Uh-oh..." Ebikiyo tilts her head with her signiture fan covering her mouth, "You've upset Shō..."

Rolling his eyes, Omade arrogantly drew his blade. "Ryoka." Omeada condensendly addressed. "I'm in no mood to put up with your shit right-"

A loud angry roar bursts from a furious Shō who lunges forwards towards Omaeda who was quick enough to release his shikai.

"_Buttsubuse_"

An oversized spiked ball stops Shō from chopping down on Omeada- this just angered Shō even more. To use a petty move like this? To undermined Shō's power? For Omeada to blantly laugh at Shō for being _weak?_

This pissed off Shō to no end and Ebikiyo knew. She knew Shō was burning with nothing but pure hate-Ebikiyo gave Shō to finish Omeada off.

Shō is going to show Omeada on what Omeada-himself -got into.

For example, Omeada blocked Shō's attack by shoving his oversized spiked balled in Shō's mouth, Shō chomps down Omeada's shikai and chews on it before he spits it out to the side as she stares at Omeada who shits his pants and runs.

Ebikiyo bursts out in giggles once Shō' whimpers at her-telling Ebikiyo to give him the go to kill and harvest Omeada's head, stealing all the fun Ebikiyo was looking forward to.

But.

Seeing that Omeada insulted Shō' in the worst way possible, Ebikiyo gives Shō' the go as he squealed in happiness and lunges towards Omeada within a blink of an eye. Ebikyo closes her pale yellow eyes and waits for that sweet sound of-

A hidden smile graces Ebikiyo's face as she keeps her smile hidden-well, why wouldn't she be smiling? She heard the loud crunching-Shō could be such a loud eater when he's angry.

Ebikiyo quietly waited for Shō's return which didn't take long when a pale bloodly head was she coming towards her.

Shyly, Shō' slowly walks up to Ebikiyo and nudges her with his bloodied head, urging her to look at the bloodied head she needed. But, what Ebikiyo was waiting for wasn't just a head of a Shinigami.

No.

It wasn't.

It's been a tradition for Ebikiyo to take a piece of bone from those whom she killed or who Shō killed and wear the bone piece as a hair accessory. It seems like-

Lougly coughing, Shō chokes out a piece of bone and smiles sheepishly as he sticks hi tongue out.

Narrowing her eyes, Ebikiyo smiles at Shō and takes the slimey bone resting in Shō's warm tongue. "Now." Ebikiyo lets out a huff, "It's time for you to go-"

Sad whimpers escapes Shō who nudges her and gives her the pupppy eyes-Ebikiyo doesn't buy in and opens her hand. "Come on now,,, You had your fun like I promised."

Letting out a pout, Shō reluctantly slinks back into Ebikiyo's hand as it heals itself once Shō fullly enters back in.

Letting out a big sigh. Ebikyio looks at the bloodied Shinigami head and snatches it by it's hair and shrugs, "I wonder what's taking everyone else so lo


End file.
